tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet
Jet is a ORG Scout Freak made by user Blasteroid. Origin Jet was born as the son of poor family,his parents try their best to raise their son to a grown man even when they are weak,As a child,Jet is adventurous one unlike any other kids in the neighborhood,he has strong sense of justice and bravery even back then he and his family are considered by other kids as "Trash of Society", Years after Jet and his family were abducted by a group of thugs who later sold Jet's family to the black market, leaving the now hopeless teenager without his family,Zerkos, a BLK Spy terrorist bought Jet back to his lair as a slave,just when he thought he was going to be decided by Zerkos between life and death.One night, Zerkos's daughter Maya came to visit her father's lair but she is actually pretend to visit to come and rescue Jet,She later found him in a locked up cell with his hopeless eyes looking at her,Jet asked Maya why she's here,she convinced him to join the her skater gang "The Tornado" and Jet finally realize his one chance to protect other people from ended up the same fate as him,he joins the gang soon after and during the escape with Maya he awakens his Freak abilities,able to defy gravity with acrobatics, move at incredible speed and agility,Since that day, he sworn to protect people's life.Since that day the vigilante skater known as Jet was born. Fighting Style Jet excels at both close-quarter combat and mid range,with his agility he prefers counter and evasion at the same time, allowing him to deliver powerful kicks and punches that will effectively take down his opponents, since he's a Scout Freak,he trained himself to be faster than his Scout brethren, while tiring his opponent he will use speed to his advantage,move around the enemy until they tired or out of strength to attack him,he will dodge and counter the attack,able to beat his enemies without needing to focus too much on attacking or defending Personality Jet is a cool guy who likes to make friends and never let them down,as people would be glad to be his friend, he considered his entrance into a fight as a cool one,some quite confused for his attitude that he thinks everything is pretty much a game of life and also for his dynamic,yet hyper-active behavior.He also very naive about his point of not killing his opponents,instead he let them flee so they can prepare to face him again,a sign of his honor.But to Jet, a stubborn enemy to him is a good challenge for him,Turner, leader of the Tornado's rival gang: "The Green Storms" develop a rivalry with Jet Instead of fighting his jealous rival, he beat down Turner yet asking him to stop trying worthlessly,beyond the rival, he values his friends, because like them he also once lost his family,to him they are not only his friends who supports him all the time, they are also his new "family",As he will even fight for justice to protect them no matter what Trivia Jet is inspired by the legendary skater Tony Hawk,known as a master of skateboarding but instead of making Jet, his gang,Turner and other gangs as skateboarders,he make them rollerbladers instead. Jet's concept is also heavily inspired by the character Beat from Sega's graffiti-skating game Jet Set Radio Category:Scouts Category:ORG Team Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Chaotic Good Beings